


Sleep It Off

by writesometimes



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name calling is probably like foreplay for these two let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Lincoln visits a sleep deprived and very exhausted John Donovan





	

It was late, so late, and yet the heat still hadn't let up. It never would. That was just New Bordeaux. Lincoln stomped up the stairs at the Blue Gulf Motel and through the door of Donovan's shitty room. "Bad Moon Rising" warbled through the speakers of a small radio hidden somewhere in the clutter, cigarette smoke filled the air. The front room was mostly tidy, but the back room. The back room was a total disaster. Lincoln knew that's where he'd find Donovan.

The blonde was hunched over in his office chair, back to Lincoln, head lolling down onto his chest. "Hey, you sleepin' on the job again, man?" Lincoln laughed as he approached Donovan's desk. Donovan spun around slowly in his chair to face his visitor. 

Dark circles lurked beneath his eyes, his hair stuck up at odd angles, a lit cigarette hung from his lips. Lincoln leaned over the desk and plucked the cigarette from Donovan's lips and took a long drag. "Hey!" Donovan all but whined in protest. 

Lincoln chuckled and slipped the cigarette back between Donovan's pouting lips. "You look worse than you did in 'Nam. And you looked like shit in 'Nam," he teased. Donovan groaned angrily in response. "Easy, sunshine, I have something that might brighten your day," Lincoln offered.

Donovan grunted and stood to his feet, stretching dramatically when he rose. "Better be good, chief, I was just about to knock off for the night. If you couldn't tell, I'm exhausted from helping your ass take back the Hollow."

"Funny, I thought you functioned off cigarettes and pure spite alone. Didn't think a crazy fucker like you needed sleep," Lincoln offered behind a playful grin. Donovan just grunted. Lincoln grinned wider and reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a small bundle of folded papers. "Some of those Commie posters you said to look out for around town."

Donovan snatched the small stack of papers from Lincoln's large hands. "I knew you were good for something," he mumbled around his cigarette. Lincoln chuckled. "Jesus, Clay, there must be a dozen of em' here. How'd you find time to get em' all? Thought you were too busy hanging assholes from ferris wheels and shit," the blonde laughed, gazing up at Lincoln.

"Hey, anything to make your cantankerous ass a little easier to deal with," Lincoln joked back. Donovan slapped him on the back appreciatively, but Lincoln noticed it lacked it's usual energy. The man must have been _truly_ exhausted. 

"Doin' a lot of good for the community, Clay," Donovan said as he leaned across Lincoln to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray atop the desk. "Thanks, man," Lincoln replied, ducking his head a little. With Donovan that close it wasn't hard to take notice of his rumpled attire. The man's forever loose and sloppy tie. Lincoln smiled to himself. He reached over and loosened it all the way and slipped it from around his neck.

"Get some sleep, hotshot," Lincoln said sincerely. Donovan gave a half-hearted salute and began stumbling into the bedroom. Unsure he would actually make it there, Lincoln placed a hand at the small of Donovan's back to help guide him to bed. 

Donovan plopped his ass down on the bed as soon as he could, Lincoln coming to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. Donovan looked in bewilderment at Lincoln's hands resting on either of his shoulders. "You have got, like, massive hands," he slurred sleepily.

"And you _definitely_ need sleep," Lincoln chuckled back as he gently pushed Donovan backwards. He fell back onto the mattress easily and giggled. "Man, get some sleep. I don't know what to do with you when you're not being a prick," Lincoln teased.

"I ... some ideas, Clay," he mumbled incoherently back.

Lincoln cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "G'night, Donovan," he said lightly as he made his way for the door. Donovan just sighed and rolled onto his stomach before falling fast asleep. Lincoln made sure to shut the door as quietly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read and someone enjoys it. It was pretty fun to write :)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
